Thomas and Scruff
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.16 |number=344 |released= * 1 November 2010 * 26 December 2010 * 20 May 2011 * 3 June 2011 * 20 October 2011 * 28 April 2012 * 1 July 2012 * 22 September 2016 |previous=Jumping Jobi Wood! |next=O the Indignity }} Thomas and Scruff is the sixteenth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot Whiff is extremely busy at his waste dump, so when Thomas tells him he is going to get another engine to help him out, he is very excited. Thomas puffs quickly to the Docks where Scruff "the Scruncher" is waiting for him. Thomas is not very impressed; Scruff is small, square and very scruffy. Thomas feels that a scruffy engine cannot be a really useful engine, so he tells Scruff that he is going to fetch a "welcome to Sodor surprise". Thomas collects a flatbed of buckets, sponges, soap suds and a workman and takes them to Scruff. It turns out that Scruff does not like his "surprise:" He has never seen soap suds and brushes before. They prove to be too scary for him and he runs away. Thomas is shocked and chases after him. After a short while, Scruff slips into an overgrown siding and hides. Thomas knows he is there, but he cannot make Scruff come out. Then, Gordon arrives with the express. Thomas asks Gordon for help, so the big blue engine asks Scruff to come out of hiding to see the magnificent express carriages he's pulling. Scruff does not reply and Gordon steams away. Henry puffs up and Thomas asks him for help. Henry tries to entice Scruff out by offering to take him to see his special coal, but again Scruff is silent. Percy then arrives with his mail coaches. He offers to show the Mail Vans to Scruff but, yet again, Scruff is not interested. Finally, Whiff arrives pulling a long line of rubbish trucks. He tells Thomas how excited he is to meet Scruff and then leaves. This gives Thomas an idea. He offers to take Scruff to collect some trucks of rubbish. Scruff is delighted and immediately comes out of hiding. So, Thomas and Scruff set off to collect rubbish from the Steamworks, Knapford and the Slate Quarry. They then take the rubbish trucks to Whiff's Waste Dump. Whiff is very impressed with Scruff's load and calls him a "Really Useful Engine." Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Whiff * Scruff * Edward * James * Emily * Mavis * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Fat Baker * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * MC BUNN * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Washdown * Thomas' Branch Line Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, Percy and Whiff * Matt Wilkinson as Scruff US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Whiff * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Scruff Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the fourteenth series. * This episode marks Scruff's first appearance in the series. Goofs * Scruff does not have a rear coupling, yet he is seen pulling trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Scruff and the Garbage car two pack * Books - Thomas and Scruff * Magazine Stories - Thomas and Scruff (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y Scruff pl:Tomek i Zgniotek ru:Грязнуля Скрафф Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes